


knock knock neighbour

by zvyozdochka



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, i found this in the depths of my computer so here u go, nao thinks a lot ok, non-canon compliant from end of season 1 bc i haven't watched season 2, uehara is a soft beneath the tsundere Fight Me, y'all thought i was done lol nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvyozdochka/pseuds/zvyozdochka
Summary: Adjusting to a new house was more difficult that Nao though it would be. She doesn't regret it, living with Uehara. But old habits are hard to break, and the walls between them seem like more than just brick and mortar. She can't help but wonder if it'll be over before it's properly begun.A knock at the door changes her mind.





	knock knock neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> you guys and your sweet comments,, makes me just :')
> 
> shoutout to my past self for writing and editing and then forgetting to upload this. at least i did eventually, ay?
> 
> ((damn these guys are cute and smol and i just. yes. okayyyy~ enjoy [*^-^] ))

Her new home was colder than the apartment she had shared with Uehara-kun. The downsides to a ramshackle motel room, she supposed, or the loss of one extra person’s worth of body heat. Her room was smaller, and the kotatsu was crammed into a corner by the TV, kitchen not far away. Space was a premium, apparently, and she had a sinking suspicion she was about to learn exactly how good she and Uehara-kun had had it in their old apartment.

It was different, now. To live next door but not together. Habits became silence in the phrases she addressed to thin air and the spaces she left for a toothbrush and toothpaste where there was none. For the week she moved in, she had only seen Uehara in flashes by his front door, and it had never been this hard before. _What to say,_ that was a question she had never been torn over- _tadaima, okaeri._ Comfortable quiet in the living room. Legs brushing under the kotatsu. 

She hesitated, now. Hesitated to know her place in this strange new world, hesitated around him like she never had before. _Does she say hello when he looks so tired? Will he want her around now, or should she give him the space she used to?_ It was something she was not used to, and though she did not dislike many things in this world, the waiting, the lingering doubt and insecurity that lurked between thin walls and the difference one number made… That, she did not like. At all.

Nao wondered if he’d noticed her absence. Did he care? It felt like she had a lot more questions than usual, as if them leaving their little piece of togetherness threw everything they shared into shadows and she had to grope around, searching for what she had lost. Was he like her, or did he stand apart?

It was week two when she heard a knock echo dully through her little house. 

He had a crease between his brows, one that was not there before, and his eyes darted about like they were trying to solve calculus by the angle of her nose and the slant of her lips. It was… different, and felt odd under her fingertip--

She froze. Stared at her wayward hand, and slowly began to draw it back.

Uehara-kun grabbed her wrist, and there he was again, searching, but it seemed this time he’d found something. He took a step closer, and another one still, dropping his arm but sliding his hand into her palm, curling it around her fingers. The door closed gently behind him.

Evening found them huddled on the floor under the kotatsu, noses brushing and legs touching and hands entwined under the blankets, whispered secrets between them. Nao closed her eyes, exhaling shakily, and remembered.

_I was worried, Uehara-kun had murmured, that you would forget about me._

_Nao opened her mouth, but he shoved his hand over it, ruffling the kotatsu._

_I’m not… not much. I’m grumpy and quiet, and I don’t notice the things I should. You, though…_

_He had smiled then, softly, like the night air had loosened his lips in more ways than one._

_You’re like the sun._

Nao broke the silence. “Uehara-kun-”

“Hisashi.”

She tilted her eyes up confusedly to find him resolutely gazing above her.

“Eh?”

“Call me Hisashi-kun. Nao.”

Her cheeks flamed red but her lips cracked in a grin and Uehara- no, Hisashi-kun let a little smile play at his lips.

“Mm. Hisashi-kun?”

He drew in a quiet breath, eyes closed and smile small but soft. “Hai?”

“Will you- that is, do you want to maybe come here in the evenings? For- for dinner…”

He tightened his grip on her hand, and nodded lightly, bridge of his nose shifting against hers in a way that made her heart pound. She wet her dry lips, and closed her eyes, surrendered to the feeling of their mingled breath in something that was altogether more intimate than anything they had done with a kiss.

When he spoke again, it was like there was something sacred on his tongue, quiet and warm and slightly scared. “I… I’d come here every day if you’d let me. I’d wash the dishes if you asked, I’d- I’d help you study, and keep you warm if you wanted-”

It was an unexpected rush, and she could feel the shift of his jaw clenching against the flow of the words.

“I’d like that,” she said simply, and by the time she registered that they had swapped roles, she had already brushed a chaste kiss against his lips.

Weeks passed in a toffee haze after that. School was practically make believe, hiding out on the roof at lunch to share a bento, stealing glimpses and kisses and palm to palm contact in the hallways when no one was watching. In the evenings, Nao and Hisashi ate dinner and fought over what to watch on TV and ended up curled next to each other anyway.

She still missed their home. The memories caught up in its walls, the spacious feeling of light and safety, the sprawling rooms. But this was precious too, the cramped space compensation for the press of Hisashi by her side, the thin walls a compromise that allowed her to yell _tadaima!_ and hear _okaeri_ in return only a little muffled. It was the hopeful blush of spring in the air, his name gentler on her tongue than Uehara-kun had been, her own surprisingly soft in its intonation. 

_Nao._ Like something to be held onto.


End file.
